


He's Jolly. He's Merry. He's 100% Fake.

by edwardbraelinvonhaus



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardbraelinvonhaus/pseuds/edwardbraelinvonhaus





	He's Jolly. He's Merry. He's 100% Fake.

**PROMPT: Is Santa real? Inquiring minds want to know.**

 

“Mum, is Santa real?”

 

Aurora was in Aunt Kathryn’s kitchen, putting away a stack of freshly dried plates when the question struck her ears and she almost dropped them. It was Sunday, and the weather was absolutely freezing outside, and so the kids were not out there building themselves snowforts for snowball fights like they would normally be doing. Instead, they were inside, playing a high risk game of monopoly, or scrabble, or video games downstairs in the basement. For a random December Sunday, it was actually kind of nice. The sense of togetherness was a wonderful feeling to have, especially during the holidays. “What?” she asked after a moment, and closing the cupboard door, buying herself precious seconds, because she needed them.

 

“Jack from school said that Santa isn’t real,” Jacen said, timid, afraid he was in some sort of trouble, but the truth was he was just so confused. He needed answers, and expected the truth. Aurora ran a hand through his hair, mentally cursing the one called Jack for bursting this bubble a little too soon.

 

“It’s… complicated… but yeah, he’s real,” she said, absently, but her eyes flicked over to Kathryn, who was suddenly so enraptured by the statement. She could tell the muggle in the room was wondering if she had just lied to her kid. “Okay, let’s have a talk,” she said to Jacen, turning to the boiling kettle which was meant to be used for tea for the adults. Instead, Aurora moved about the kitchen like it was her own, produced a couple of mugs and sought out the hot chocolate mix. A minute later, she had two mugs ready. “Um…” she made a random gesture to Alex, and nothing else needed to be said.

 

“Don’t worry. I got it,” her cousin chuckled, moving to boil more water in the kettle.

 

“Come on, kid,” Aurora murmured, guiding Jacen to the dining table, where they sat down.

 

Kathryn was eager to know the story herself, as she couldn’t imagine Aurora lying to her child about something as silly as Santa Claus. Alex smirked to herself, watching as her mum sat down at the table with them as eager as Jacen seemed to be.

 

“So, he’s… _real_?” Kathryn asked, and Aurora shifted to glance at her for a second, grinning.

 

“Why would Jack say he isn’t?” Jacen asked, oblivious to the fact that Kathryn, also didn’t believe.

 

“So… it’s _complicated,_ ” Aura tried again, and she narrowed her eyes at Alex who was looking far too amused for her liking. “There are a lot of stories about Santa Claus that non-magical people know of, but it doesn’t take long for them to realize that they aren’t real, that Santa is a myth--people like Jack and… your Aunt Kathryn. It’s because Santa doesn’t visit non-magic folk anymore.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Aura smiled. She could tell that her son was going to make a fine Ravenclaw one day. His curiosity was genuine, and she loved that about him, though he could certainly drive her a little crazy when he kept asking her ‘ _Why?’_ after ‘ _Why?’_ after ‘ _Why?’_

 

“Well, many, many… _many_ … years ago, there was a time when Magical folk, and non-magical folk coexisted happily. Witches and Wizards advised kings and queens all around the world. Aunt Kathryn’s neighbor could have very well been a wizard back then,” she chuckled. “There was a wizard, and his name was Nicholas, and he loved to make toys for children. Everyone always said that his toys were the best and most fun to play with, and when he saw children without toys of _any_ kind, it made him sad. One day, he decided that this couldn’t go on. Every child _needed_ to have a toy. So, what do you think he did?”

 

“He went down the chimney’s?”

 

“No, he doesn’t need chimney’s. He used apparation, and he made sure that every child-- _every_ child--had a toy. Muggles and Wizards alike.” Aurora wasn’t overly fond of referring to the non-magic populace as such, especially in front of Kathryn, but there were times when it just slipped out like now.

 

“Why do we call Aunt Kathryn a muggle?” Jacen asked, before sipping his hot chocolate and looking over to his great aunt. Aurora caught the knowing expression that Kathryn already had, but at least the elder woman didn’t take any sort of offense.

 

“Okay, one story at a time, buddy. So, Nicholas did this every year for the winter solstice.” Alex eventually rejoined them with the two mugs of tea for herself and Kathryn. “And he did it for a very long time… but… the muggles grew distrustful of people with magic.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh, for different reasons, but mainly because they were afraid. We have something they don’t have, and don’t understand. That makes them fearful of us, and eventually they grew to be so fearful that they tried to get rid of us. It came to a point that the wizarding world decided we needed to hide ourselves from the muggles. No one wanted to see the muggles hurt.” _For the most part_ went unsaid. “Even Nicholas hid himself from the muggles, because they didn’t trust him. Now, non-magic people keep up Nicholas’ legacy by celebrating Christmas. His legacy and traditions live on in both worlds… one way or another. Nicholas continues to deliver gifts to the magical world. Every year… there is always one present under the tree for each of us that your father and I did not put there.”

 

Jacen’s eyes lit up. If he learned nothing else, he at least could trust that Santa was real. “But… hey, you listening to me?” she poked him until she was sure she had his attention again, “So, if a muggle tells you he’s not real… you should probably let them continue to believe that, because for them… that’s the truth. And hey… Christmas isn’t about getting presents, though. You know that, right?”

 

“I know. I like Nicholas,” Jacen stated suddenly. “It’s really nice of him to make sure everyone has something for Christmas. Can I go through my toys tonight to give away?”

 

Aurora smiled brightly, and kissed the crown of her son’s head. “You don’t need permission for that, honey. Now, go play.”


End file.
